


PEACHES

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crude Sexual Humor', Extreme Embarrassment', F/F, Gay Panic, Satire, Sexual Suggestiveness', Steamy Peach Sisters Manga'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu just couldn't wait to read the latest volume of The "Peach Sisters" Yuri manga, the most explicit yet!But someone is looking over her shoulder...
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	PEACHES

**Author's Note:**

> You know, something was bound to happen with two passionate Gay girls in the same household...this one is purely for laughs, folks. Nothing serious going on here...but... I was thinking, as I write it: check out any typical Yuri Manga I used as an inspiration for this satire, (They're usually pretty sorry!) to realize how special a fine series like Citrus or Bloom Into You (Among others!) truly are! The art, story, characterization... No comparison! PRECIOUS!!

"MY GOD!' Yuzu thought, 'I'll die if someone finds me in possession of this book!"

Yuzu had gone out in her usual disguise to the bookstore, far from home, where she knew the latest volume of _"Peach Sisters_ " awaited her shaking, clammy hands. As explicit as the last volume had been, with that last, lingering cliffhanger four-page where the two sister protagonists finally played the kissing fish (AND tasted the Mochi!) this one was advertised in the Yuri comic as being an all-out phantasmagoria of naked, writhing bodies and gleefully violated orifices! _"I-I can't believe you can put that many fingers in...in..."_ poor Yuzu whispered, her mind blown with both the graphic sexual presentation-and, frankly, one or two exciting possibilities for her and Mei to attempt!

 _Ah yes_ , Mei! She had at first mocked Yuzu's choice of extracurricular reading material, but after noticing the excellent artwork, ("I loved that beach scene, Yuzu!") she had soon after warmed up, or heated up, to the manga, and now anxiously awaited every new volume. But, they had NEVER been this...frankly pornographic, before! Would Mei think that she had finally devolved into a complete perv when she saw this? And what if their Mom, Ume ever got wind of this. It wasn't like they weren't both already out-they were, months before-but this kind of material lying around, well...surely, Ume was well aware that every time she had her back turned, the two lovely young ladies were-were-

 _"I must have you, every way I can have you! Please, my little sister! Share the peach with me! Let us make the scissors that do not cut! Let us flick the bean! Let us be puddle snugglers together! Play with_ _the box the cat came in!_

"I _-I can't resist you...even though you are my older sister! My love for you has driven me to this! I'm mad for your stinging kisses, like a dripping hornet that attacks my nether-parts! Your-your silky body! Your mouth like a hot oven of passion that bakes my tongue like a stuffed carp! Make LOVE to me, onee-chan! Pet my Pantsu -Hamster! Feed the KITTY! Let us canoe together! Pierce my maidenhead with your virile fingers!"_

_ONEECHAN!..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Yuzu read the next page and slammed the cover shut in a cold sweat, and confusion. "It looks fun, but how could anyone do that ** _68 MORE TIMES_** _?_ ** _... IN ONE NIGHT?_** " she said out loud.

"Do _WHAT_ 68 more times?" came Mei's sarcastic voice from the doorway.

Yuzu literally jumped, landing on all fours like a cat. "I-I-I- was just talking out loud! Just nonsense, you know me!" she improvised.

"Hmm." the dark-haired beauty said, 'What are you reading?" Yuzu blanched like a boiled jellyfish, the color literally leaving her face as if to seek a more congenial dwelling place. "Oh GOD!' she thought, I _'m busted reading PORN!_ " She shamefacedly held out the volume, hot tears of embarrassment falling down her face.

"Great!" Mei said, "The new Peach Sisters volume is finally out! I've been waiting...Yuzu, why are you crying?" Mei held her shoulders in concern. Yuzu looked up. "It's _DIRTY_! OH, that volume is just plain _FILTHY!_ " She looked down, and whispered, " _And **I** just can't stop reading it_! I-I-I'm a _PERV,_ Mei!" and the green-eyed girl fell sobbing into Mei's arms. "Yuzu... _YUZU!_ Get a grip on yourself!' Mei urged her, which for some reason, made her cry even more. 'Yuzu-I've been reading _"Peach Sisters_ ", too, you know, since before we were full-fledged lovers! It's a very erotic Yuri Manga, It's nothing to be ashamed of reading. We're two girls in love...we're both out with our friends...'

Mei began to look at the volume, which lay open on the floor, reading the dialogue as she soothed her lover. 'We...we...we both taste the batter, we both scoop the clam, we both swallow the pearl, we...I...I... _AYE AYE AYE!_ " Mei leaped to her feet, her eyes arrested by a large single panel, and the exquisitely defined position the two lead characters were entwined in. "Yuzu,' she began, 'this is well up to and even exceeding her usual artwork. And this scene, in particular, looks...really interesting. But it's clearly gone off into the fantastic, at this point. I could see doing this once or twice in an evening, but _68 MORE TIMES?_ " Mei gave an embarrassed laugh. "Still-it's really well illustrated, as always!"

"Yes,' Yuzu said anxiously, 'the art is gorgeous!"

"Fine rendering on the fabrics of the love pillows, too!" Mei noticed.

"Realistic facial expressions and gravity shots!" Yuzu noted.

"The hair looks real enough to touch,' Mei opined, ' _ON BOTH ENDS!_ "

"I've never seen such _gratuitous display of bodily fluids_..." Yuzu started.

"INDEED! but Yuzu...what is right for _our_ eyes, is not right for _everyone._ If Mom saw this, she would be imagining a far more imaginative sex life for us than we either have or perhaps, even desire!" She paused a moment. "You may recall us nearly getting caught a few times..."

Oh yes, she certainly did.

A naked Mei, hiding behind the door to their bedroom while Ume and Shou stood in it, mere moments away from the poor girls' Gay panic!

Complaints of late-night noises, loud bath times, Yuzu crouched beside the bed with Mei's face beneath her as Ume "Checked in on the girls", Yuzu barely getting the sheet over them both before the door swung open.

Yuzu, under the covers, her head in Mei's steamy lap, trying to be _deathly_ still beneath the sheets...They had learned to remember locking the door more often after that, but still...

"Yeah, Mei, I know. So, what are we going to do,?" she looked hopefully at her lover.

" _We,_ ' said the dark-haired one, 'are going to read this manga volume _TOGETHER!_ I mean...since you've bought it and all! Mom said she wouldn't be in until 4 or even 5," And winking she settled down next to Yuzu on the floor, opening up to the first chapter...

Ume came in late that night with a can of _Asahi Super Dry_ already nearly empty and popping the top on another. "The girls are probably asleep! Even if it is a weekend, it's 2 in the morning.!" she thought, 'So I should be fine coming in earlier than I said I would be." She sighed and went over to the refrigerator to look for a snack. As she piled thru the containers, she heard a loud "Whump!" followed by the giggling of two girls. "What on earth?' she thought, 'Are they pillow fighting AGAIN!" She went off toward their bedroom to investigate. Just as she neared the door, it suddenly burst open, and Yuzu, _HER BABY_ , came barreling out 100% naked with Mei _en dishabille'_ in hot pursuit. Ume, by sheer reflex action, ducked behind the couch, her eyes refusing to believe what she had just seen. "I knew they must have been intimate before now, but..." More giggling from both, the sound of smacking kisses, several embarrassingly orgasmic moans, and she heard them run back toward the bedroom, both of them covered with hickeys and bite marks, and..."God knows what else!" she thought nervously. "What can I do?' Ume puzzled and then did what every self-respecting mother of _two Gay babies_ would do.

She carefully got up, ignoring the return of the moaning, eased out the front door, and pretended to be coming in, as noisy as all Hell. As she fairly slammed the door shut, she said, "Whoopsy! Ume, don't wake your babies up!" A sudden silence, and there was not a peep coming from the girl's bedroom, and Ume gratefully opened another can of forgetfulness, hoping to get drunk enough to pass it all off as a dream in the morning. As she passed the couch again, she noticed a volume on the side table. " _Peach sisters_! What kind of a book is this?" and she picked it up, carrying it into her bedroom with the rest of her stock of _Asahi's,_ a bowl, a spoon, and a box of Rice Crispies.

It was late the next day when any of them got up, Ume, being an old trooper at this, waiting at the breakfast table as a rather timid looking duo of Mei and Yuzu crept in to join her. Her head felt like it had been thru a cement mixer, and she remembered little of the previous night, except..."Hi, girls!' she fairly moaned, 'Mama was "celebrating" last night. Does this belong to one of you?" and she held up the manga volume, causing the girl's hearts to go _Doki Doki_ like a speed metal drum solo. Before Mei or Yuzu could find the words in their suddenly dry- as -cotton mouths, as they looked at each other with faces of death, Ume shook her head, chewed up three aspirin, and said:

" _Beautiful_ art in this thing! But it gave me _the damnedest dream I ever had in my life!"_ and she washed the aspirin down with another cold _Asahi._


End file.
